


Ops! Acho que esqueci...

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Shino, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Shino e Kiba são um casal cheio de planos, animados com o futuro bem calculado. Shino se forma na Academia e se torna professor na escola em que cresceu. Kiba desiste do caminho ninja e passa a ajudar Hana na clínica veterinária. Tudo segue exatamente como desejavam.Exceto por um pequeno detalhe...
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Parte 01 de 03

A decisão de morarem juntos não foi tomada em um impulso, não foi impensada ou inconsequente. Pelo contrário. A medida em que o namoro evoluía para algo mais sério, Shino e Kiba passaram a discutir o futuro a dois, traçando planos sobre o que fazer ao se formar.  
Quando foram colocados no mesmo time ninja, nunca imaginaram que a combinação daria realmente certo. Não duvidavam do equilíbrio, claro. Shino era um Alpha, Hinata era uma Beta e Kiba, um Ômega; assim como a maioria das outras equipes, uma combinação feita para distribuir bem a força e as habilidades de cada casta.

O que surpreendeu de verdade foi a forma como personalidades tão opostas quanto a de Shino e de Kiba combinaram tão bem a ponto de nascer uma sólida amizade e o vínculo evoluir para algo mais.

Ambos se reconheceram como companheiros, a amizade virou um namoro. E transformou-se em um casamento.

Assim que acabaram a academia, desistiram de seguir o caminho ninja na linha de frente. Shino resolveu estudar para virar professor, Kiba abraçou a ideia da irmã de trabalhar com cães, adestrando-os e transformando-os em um suporte confiável para os ninjas que saiam a campo.

Enquanto terminava a última etapa dos estudos de Shino, o casal sentou-se e colocou no papel cada passo que dariam dali para frente.

Com esforço e aplicação iam alcançando cada um dos objetivos: o dinheiro economizado de missões perigosas foi aplicado em uma casinha modesta nas proximidades do território Inuzuka. Foi o pulso firme de Shino com as economias que tornou possível realizar aquele sonho.

Quando eles se mudaram, a comemoração durou alguns dias e foi das mais quentes, na medida em que um casal jovem e apaixonado merecia.

Por fim as adaptações entraram em ação, arranjos aqui e ali, Shino precisou apender a ser mais condescendente com o caos que Kiba trouxe para o lar no começo e que foi amenizando aos poucos, pois o próprio Kiba ia tentando a ser mais organizado pelo bem da relação deles.

E assim o casal encontrou seu rumo. Alpha e Ômega provando a sabedoria da natureza, com duas castas opostas, mas não contrárias. Complementares em suas diferenças: a fraqueza de um era a força do outro.

Shino se formou e, por ser um aluno extremamente dedicado, recebeu o reconhecimento através do convite para lecionar na Academia.

A comemoração por tal vitória não tardou. Veio no dia em que o Alpha assinou o pergaminho com o contrato de trabalho docente, fato que representava muitas coisas: o crescimento profissional, um novo ciclo na vida a dois, uma folguinha nas finanças que viviam apertadas...

Ao chegar em casa, feliz pela conquista, tão logo abriu a porta da sala e um aroma delicioso de morangos o recepcionou.

— Tadaima — anunciou-se no genkan, seu olfato instigou-se no mesmo instante.

— Okaeri — a resposta veio rápida, Kiba estava na cozinha.

O Alpha foi direto para o cômodo, onde descobriu seu companheiro tirando um bolo do forno e colocando sobre o fogão, o cheiro deixando claro qual era o ingrediente principal.

— Ia fazer uma surpresa, mas tive um pequeno acidente com o primeiro bolo — Kiba riu da própria imperícia na cozinha.

— Obrigado — Shino agradeceu aproximando-se do Ômega e o segurando pela cintura.

— Parabéns, Aburame-sensei — Kiba gracejou deslizando as duas mãos pelo peito do companheiro. Orgulho e satisfação fluíram pelo vínculo, compartilhando a mesma emoção.

— Seu apoio foi fundamental — Shino agradeceu da melhor forma que conhecia: reclinando-se e unindo os lábios de ambos em um beijo onde as línguas se tocaram sem qualquer resquício de pudor.

As mãos de Kiba moveram-se rápido abrindo o longo casaco de Shino, ajudando-o a se livrar da peça, enquanto o Alpha fazia o mesmo com os botões da bermuda de Kiba. A intenção do rapaz era fazer o bolo e comemorar com muito chantili e morangos. Todavia o desejo varreu tais planos para longe. Em segundos a bermuda e a bóxer eram tiradas e chutadas para longe. Com um pequeno impulso Kiba sentou sobre o balcão, as pernas abertas servindo como um convite irrecusável.

Shino nem sequer se despiu. Apenas abriu o zíper da calça e a fez deslizar um pouco. Em seguida aproximou-se do balcão, puxando o pênis para fora da roupa íntima, enquanto Kiba deslizava um pouco sobre o tampo de mármore, numa posição que facilitasse a penetração.

O Alpha olhou em volta, analisando o que tinha a disposição. Seus olhos capitaram o frasco com calda de morangos, que seria usada para decorar o bolo e que naquele instante encontraria outro destino. Um bem melhor!

Pois ele usou aquele líquido espesso e pegajoso para preparar o corpo de seu companheiro, derramando uma quantidade generosa no vão entre as nádegas e esparramando com os dedos.

A massagem íntima fez Kiba gemer em antecipação. Amava aquele aspecto em Shino: por mais que estivem ardendo em desejo, ele sempre tinha preocupação em fazer tudo ser gostoso e agradável para ambos. Às vezes sentia vontade de tentar algo mais bruto e selvagem, de acordo com sua personalidade, mas era só o Alpha vir com aquele cuidado todo e Kiba se derretia, rendendo-se ao sexo mais calmo.

Logo a preparação foi concluída e os dedos foram substituídos por algo maior. Shino encostou o pênis rijo numa impressionante ereção na entradinha que pulsava aguardando a penetração.

Segurando firme na cintura de Kiba, Shino foi forçando o quadril e empalando o corpo alheio, para deleite dos amantes. Foi devagar, com a experiência de quem conhece aquele abrigo quente e aconchegante, e quer aproveitar cada segundo até ter todo o prazer que alcançariam.

— Shino... — Kiba gemeu quando se sentiu totalmente preenchido e os corpos se encontraram da maneira mais íntima que duas pessoas poderiam estar — Meu Alpha...

O tom rouco arrepiou Shino todinho. Ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Kiba e tocou de leve, quase com reverência, assistindo enquanto seu companheiro fechava os olhos e se entregava ao carinho inesperado e bem-vindo.

Então o momento de ternura se foi. Shino voltou a segurar Kiba com firmeza pela cintura e moveu o quadril, tirando quase todo o pênis antes de se projetar de novo, invadindo, alargando a passagem estreita que lhe envolvia a ereção.

Kiba começou a gemer com o estímulo antes mesmo que as estocadas o atingissem na próstata. O membro entrando e saindo por seu ânus excitava as terminações nervosas e faziam pequenas ondas de prazer percorrer seu corpo. Era impossível conter os gemidos e ofegos que vinham ao ritmo das estocadas: cada vez mais rápido.

— Ah... isso, Shino... quase... — Kiba pressentia a proximidade do orgasmo quando Shino tirou o pênis e interrompeu a penetração. A surpresa e frustração do Ômega não tiveram tamanho — Shino?

A resposta veio em gestos. Shino pegou seu companheiro nos braços, assim como segurou o tubo de calda de morangos.

— Vamos comemorar isso do jeito certo — o Alpha falou rouco, em um tom de voz que não permitia repicas — No nosso quarto.

Enquanto saia da cozinha Kiba conseguiu pegar a embalagem com os morangos que usaria para decorar o bolo. Oras, se Shino queria prolongar a festa, ele que não iria reclamar!

O amor que começou na cozinha, numa tarde quente de começo de verão alcançou a noite e se estendeu até a madrugada, reprisando-se pelo resto da semana. A vida do casal seguia estruturada, cada passo dado era um bem planejado. Construíam algo juntos, só havia motivos para festejar.

\---

As “comemorações” pela conquista de Shino acabaram emendando com o aniversário de Kiba, e ambos não viram motivos para não fazer do jeito que um jovem casal saudável e cheio de hormônios faria: com muito sexo (inclusive naquela pegada mais selvagem que o Ômega tanto sonhava).

Numa bela manhã de quarta-feira, depois que os companheiros voltaram à rotina mais pacata, Kiba se viu obrigado a ir a uma das farmácias no centro da vila. Andava com uma dor de cabeça chata, desde a última ressaca na noite do próprio aniversário, no fim de semana ressente e queria comprar um remédio para amenizar aquilo.

Praguejava silenciosamente se prometendo que nunca mais beberia tanto, quando notou Naruto acenando enquanto vinha pelo outro sentido da rua. Esperou por ele na entrada da farmácia.

— Yo, maldito. Parabéns pelo aniversário, você sumiu esses dias!

Kiba deu de ombros:

— Estava ocupado — respondeu vagamente — Cadê meu presente?

— Que isso, cara! Você já tem vinte e cinco anos, presente é coisa de criança!

— Oe! Não fode, Naruto. Presente é um jeito de mostrar consideração! — o Ômega resmungou.

Naruto riu do mau humor. Sabia que Kiba odiava acordar cedo e pela expressão de ressaca que ele apresentava...

Acabou aproveitando para bagunçar os cabelos castanhos, irritando o amigo ainda mais e recebendo um tapa barulhento na mão.

O gesto de Naruto tinha mais de provocação do que de carinho, pois evidenciava a diferença significativa de altura entre eles. Já havia certo rancor porque Naruto era um Alpha, da casta mais forte... Kiba sempre acreditou que ao menos seria o Ômega mais alto da turma, e acabou sendo nada alto, já que sua estatura era das mais medianas (e bem mediana). O título de Ômega mais alto ficou para Sasuke, companheiro de Naruto. E o Alpha não resistia a cutucar tal frustração.

— Não abusa da sorte — Kiba ameaçou pouco efetivo.

— Veio comprar supressores? — Naruto se afastou, parando de perturbar o amigo.

— Hum? Ah, não, ainda tenho pra uma semana. Vim comprar remédio pra dor de cabeça, to com uma ressaca desgraçada.

— Eu sabia — Naruto riu — O final de semana rendeu...

Kiba deu uma risadinha suspeita e não respondeu. De fato, a frase de Naruto o colocou em alerta: não tinha tomado seu supressor naquela manhã e o comprimido deveria ser ingerido todos os dias para fazer real efeito.

— Vim comprar pro Sasuke. Ele saiu em missão e não teve tempo, se eu esquecer disso sou um cara morto — Naruto foi explicando enquanto entrava na farmácia, embora Kiba não estivesse mais prestando atenção. Ele estava tentando decidir se devia ir para casa beber o remédio ou ir trabalhar normalmente, deixando para tomar no fim da tarde.

\---

No fim das contas, Kiba resolveu ir em casa para fazer tudo certinho. Ia chegar atrasado no serviço, mas por uma boa causa.

Embora nada o preparasse para o golpe que recebeu.

Estava no banheiro, com o kit de primeiros socorros aberto e a caixinha de supressores na mão. Os olhos arregalados analisavam o remédio, enquanto o rapaz tentava entender a situação: a cartela deveria estar acabando, todavia apenas três comprimidos foram ingeridos!

Kiba não tinha esquecido de tomá-los apenas aquela manhã, ele vinha negligenciando a medicação por quase um mês inteiro!


	2. Parte 02 de 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ontem foi aniversário do Kiba! Eu ia att a fic para comemorar, mas esqueci o pendrive em casa Ç.Ç
> 
> Fica hoje meus votos de amor eterno pro esse bb ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

Hana soube que tinha algo errado no instante em que seu irmão chegou à clínica para trabalhar. O atraso não a surpreendeu, não era inédito e Kiba compensava saindo depois do horário. Mas os gestos nervosos, estabanados e o jeito pensativo mostraram que ele estava com a cabeça nas nuvens.

No período da manhã a clínica recebia animaizinhos para consultas de rotina. A tarde era dedicada a casos mais específicos como reabilitação, fisioterapia, treinamento e alguma emergência inesperada.

Hana aproveitou a pausa do almoço para sondar o assunto com o caçula.

— O que foi, irmãozinho? — ela indagou enquanto servia comida para ambos, na pequena cozinha da clínica.

Kiba aceitou a tchawan com arroz branco e balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que fiz merda, Hana-nee.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

Hana era uma Beta, mas de personalidade tão calma e paciente quanto de uma Ômega. Na verdade, os irmãos pareciam ter nascido em castas trocadas, conclusão a que se chegava quando avaliava o comportamento de ambos.

— Quero — Kiba parou de brincar com a comida e olhou para jovem mulher, respirou fundo algumas vezes, ganhando coragem — Você sabe como o Shino adora esse lance de fazer planos e seguir direitinho, né? Eu sou péssimo com isso, mas concordo que algumas coisas na vida tem que ser planejadas — ele pegou um pedacinho de omelete e mastigou por um tempo — Porque são muito importantes.

— Sim, planejar o futuro ajuda a deixar claro os objetivos e o que a gente precisa fazer para alcançá-los.

— Que merda, Hana-nee. Acredita que eu venho esquecendo de tomar os supressores já faz um tempo?

A revelação veio de uma vez, um tanto truncada. A Beta sentiu a face tornar-se lívida, todavia tentou não transparecer o impacto.

— Kiba, isso é perigoso... você já é adulto e não foi marcado... sabe disso.

O rapaz agitou a mão descartando a frase preocupada.

— Não é perigoso nesse sentido que você tá pensando. Como eu tenho um vínculo estável com o Shino, é mais tranquilo. O cheiro dele misturou com a minha essência, então meu cio não é mais atrativo para outros Alphas — nesse ponto ele franziu as sobrancelhas — Aquele filho da puta do Naruto disse que eu fico é fedendo “Shino” nesse período, desgraçado. Acho que o lado Alpha do Shino deve liberar uns hormônios a mais, essa porra de territorialismo, sabe?

Hana relaxou um pouco na cadeira. Sabia que o cio era uma situação delicada na sociedade, ainda que Alphas e Ômegas fizessem uso de remédios supressores, relatos de ataque e descontrole ainda eram ouvidos ocasionalmente.

— Não sabia disso.

— É. Por isso o Shino não precisa mais de supressor, o Heat dele acabou porque ele tem o compromisso comigo, o lado animal dele não vai mais procurar um parceiro compatível. E o meu cio só atrai ele, porque somos companheiros.

Hana sorriu. Sim, aquele era um casal muito compatível que não a surpreendeu. Desde que os dois se aproximaram no time, um vislumbre do futuro desenhou-se aos olhos da Beta experiente em perceber detalhes.

— Nesse caso porque está tão preocupado? — Hana questionou.

— Ah, porque o supressor ajuda a evitar gestação. Nossos planos são de ter filhotes sim, mas não agora. Iriamos esperar ao menos mais uns três anos... como que eu fui esquecer a porra desses supressores?

A expressão de Hana se desanuviou significativamente.

— Entendi. Sim, um filhote é muita responsabilidade, mas não é certeza que aconteça só porque você esqueceu de tomar o remédio por uns dias.

Kiba não respondeu. Sua consternação envolvia questões mais complicadas e melindrosas, quanto mais pensava, mais chegava a conclusão de que entrou no cio sem perceber. Sua vida sexual com Shino era ativa e saudável, como de qualquer casal apaixonado, conquanto desde a comemoração pelo emprego de Shino as coisas estivessem muito mais quentes do que o normal. Havia algo instigando ambos, que ele pensou que se resumisse a felicidade por uma conquista, depois veio a “festinha” do seu aniversário...

Quando descobriu a cartela de supressor praticamente intocada, o desejo sexual que os consumiu ganhou outro aspecto, algo mais instintivo e animal. E era nesse período que os Ômegas ficavam mais férteis.

— Você precisa conversar com o Shino, irmãozinho, e compartilhar com ele esses medos.

— Caralho, não posso só fingir demência e esperar pra ver o que acontece? — Kiba gracejou, meio falando a sério.

Hana sorriu com suavidade.

— Kiba...

— To zoando. Shino me ensinou que diálogo é fundamental numa relação. Mas nunca fui muito bom em guardar segredos... — ele resmungou.

O sorriso de Hana aumentou ao ver o rapaz pegando um pouco mais de comida, recuperando o apetite. Kiba era uma pessoa transparente e honesta, sincera ao ponto de ser rude, sem grandes filtros; por isso falar sempre o ajudava. Era como se “desengasgasse” a preocupação e se sentisse melhor. Característica que tornava óbvio quando ele tentava esconder alguma informação e que fazia impossível guardar segredos importantes de Shino, antes mesmo de terem um vínculo e se tornarem um casal.

A tarde ele já estava mais animado, desempenhou suas funções como sempre, com o bom humor de quem ama animais e tem a chance de interagir com eles. Não receberam nenhuma emergência, então o período final do serviço se resumiu em treinar alguns ninken e ajudar os bichinhos feridos propiciando a reabilitação.

\---

Anoitecia quando Shino chegou em casa. Era sua primeira semana assumindo o cargo de docente na Academia, por isso passaria por um período de adaptação como professor substituto até o final do semestre. Então receberia sua própria classe.

Tão logo abriu a porta e foi atingido em cheio pelo familiar perfume de morangos, assim como no dia em que a comemoração com Kiba começou no balcão da cozinha e terminou na cama do casal, ganhando repeteco por alguns dias.

Tal acontecimento era digno de ser lembrado pelo resto da vida do casal. Ah, se era!

Porém... naquele instante o cheirinho de morango não tinha qualquer estimulo sexual. Pelo contrário, trouxe sensação de acalento e aconchego ao lado Alpha de Shino, e uma leve pitada de receio que lhe apertou o coração.

Terminou de entrar em casa e notou o companheiro sentado sobre o sofá.

— Okaeri! — Kiba exclamou depressa.

— Tadaima — Shino respondeu mais comedido, tirando os sapatos no genkan e avançando só de meias brancas. Deixou valise de trabalho sobre a mesinha de centro e sentou-se ao lado do Ômega, que aconchegou-se em seu ombro.

— Como foi seu dia? — a pergunta veio sincera, embora Kiba tentasse ganhar um pouco de tempo antes de entrar no assunto principal.

— A classe é ótima. Fiquei sozinho com eles no fim do segundo período e o comportamento foi exemplar. Não sei se minha aparência intimidou ou...

— Não seja bobo — Kiba cortou a frase — Eles se comportaram porque você é um sensei muito competente, não tem a ver com aparência — resmungou o incentivo.

Shino não se surpreendeu com as palavras rudes, nem com a tentativa de animá-lo. Não seria Inuzuka Kiba se fizesse minimamente diferente.

— E o seu dia? — lançou a pergunta desviando o foco.

Kiba remexeu-se inquieto.

— Foi normal. Ne, Shino, a gente fez um monte de planos, né? Eu sei que você gosta de ter o controle sobre as coisas e detesta imprevistos... — a voz morreu antes que continuasse a explanação.

Shino compreendeu que seu companheiro estava enrolado para trazer o ponto principal a tona.

— Sou ruim com improviso, principalmente na época das missões. Eu queria ter planos e estratégias para proteger você e Hinata de qualquer imprevisto. É um traço de personalidade que vai seguir comigo até o fim.

— Isso ajuda muito — Kiba concordou — Sempre ter um plano B ou um plano C. Mesmo que algo dê errado, quanto mais táticas a gente tiver menos perigoso é pra equipe.

— Sim — Shino concordou.

O silêncio caiu entre eles por breves segundos antes de Kiba continuar:

— Mas a gente não tá numa missão, né? E os planos que a gente fez... que estavam indo tão bem e dando tão certo — uma pontada de tristeza interrompeu a frase lamentosa e trouxe consternação a Shino.

— Eu gosto de planos, mas amo você, Kiba.

A declaração veio sem aviso algum, mas envolveu Kiba com uma onda de cuidado em que a parte animal de Shino se tornou muito evidente.

Apesar do carinho que fluiu pelo vínculo, acabou se afastando um pouco e encarando o outro:

— O quê? Não entendi o que quis dizer — falou franzindo as sobrancelhas e pontuando a confusão.

Shino divertiu-se com a reação desconfiada. Antes de responder estendeu a mão e tocou no rosto de Kiba, com um carinho que ninguém esperaria de um Alpha com a aparência séria, sombria; movendo o polegar de leve, demonstrando uma reverência a qual o companheiro já estava acostumado. 

— Você é o exato oposto de "fazer planos", Kiba. Eu vejo como se esforça para seguir o que combinamos, e respeito isso. Mas eu amo você, seu jeito impulsivo e livre me encanta, porque você flui de um jeito que eu nunca vou conseguir. Quando viemos morar juntos eu sabia que nem todos os planos seriam seguidos a risca, e não faz mal, porque não estamos em uma missão arriscada. Estamos construindo a nossa vida, se é o Plano A, o Plano B ou plano nenhum, não importa, desde que eu tenha você. 

O Ômega ouviu o discurso pronunciado com calma em tom recoberto de certeza com o coração aos saltos. Shino sempre teve certa dificuldade em expressar os sentimentos, todavia a convivência com Kiba amenizou tal bloqueio. E, mesmo o Alpha estando mais solto das travas, ouvi-lo falando de tal maneira causava um impacto mais profundo do que qualquer jutsu de alto nível. 

Tanto cuidado varreu o receio de Kiba para longe e ele se viu confessando:

— Sabe os supressores? Eu… Esqueci de tomar por vários dias, só percebi hoje de manhã. E… Acho que passei pelo cio. 

Shino ficou em silêncio refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir, não interrompeu o carinho em seu companheiro, já que o contato era agradável para ambos. Um longo suspiro deu fim à quietude. 

— Entendi. Isso explica nosso comportamento nessa última semana. 

— Foi tesão demais pra pouco tempo. O cio botou fogo na porra toda e a gente nem notou — Kiba gracejou. 

— Foi agradável — Shino soou divertido. 

— Safado — o Ômega deu risadinhas — Foi mais do que agradável, foi sexo fodido de bom. Eu repetia a dose sem remorso! Mas… 

A frase empolgada se interrompeu de modo abrupto. 

Só então Shino finalizou o toque na face de Kiba e o puxou de volta para aninhar-se contra seu corpo. 

— Quanto tempo até a gente saber se teve alguma consequência? 

— Conversei com Hana-nee. Não tem como saber de um dia pro outro, ela explicou que demorar pelo menos umas duas semanas. 

— Vamos ter paciência — Shino tentou ser otimista nesse quisto, ainda que ele soubesse o quão difícil para Kiba era essa questão de ser paciente. 

Assim foi discutida a possível "quebra" nos planos do futuro daquele casal, todo o drama que assombrava a mente de Kiba se esvaneceu na reação de Shino, sem julgamento, nem cobrança. Apenas acolhimento. 

\---

Shino deduziu fácil que seu querido companheiro teria pouca paciência para esperar o tempo certo de testar os resultados. Ele acertou em cheio. 

Por duas semanas Kiba esteve em um estado de impaciência e agitação que deixava até mesmo seu lado Alpha inquieto. 

O rapaz teve problemas com insônia, apetite redobrado (ansiedade dá fome, caralho) e um grau de impaciência que gerou algumas brigas entre o casal, a ponto de Shino desistir de acalmá-lo e apenas esperar as coisas acontecerem. 

Kiba pesquisou e descobriu que existia um teste de farmácia que podia revelar uma gravidez com uma taxa de acerto de quase cem por cento e foi o que ele comprou exatamente duas semanas depois da conversa com Shino. 

Vinha tomando o supressor com uma pontualidade inequívoca, fato que não influenciava em nada no caso de um resultado positivo para gestação, conquanto prevenisse caso não tivesse sido fecundado. 

No dia do teste, Shino conseguiu uma folga na Academia e ficou na sala esperando enquanto Kiba ia ao banheiro resmungando sobre ter que "mijar em um potinho", ambos cheios de ansiedade querendo sair do impasse de ter a dúvida excruciante. 

Os minutos se arrastaram com a lentidão de horas. Os nervos estavam tensos a um nível tal que Shino saltou e ficou em pé quando Kiba veio do banheiro, o resultado do teste preso na mão de dedos amorenados. 

— Olha — o Ômega estendeu para que Shino pudesse observar. 

E então o Alpha teve a última reação que Kiba imaginaria em tal situação…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hauhsuahsa vejam esse Shino surpreendendo o mozinho dele. Qual será que foi a reação? Palpites?!
> 
> O próximo é o último ♥ até lá!


	3. Parte 03 de 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acaba aqui ♥
> 
> Essa história é dedicada a "Minato do Lar" que me mandou a imagem (obrigada a Sa tan que editou) e pediu uma história com a temática. Achei tão fofo.
> 
> Então é isso. Boa leitura!

Uma explosão.

De alegria, empolgação e felicidade.

Que veio a tona no instante em que o Alpha observou os dois tracinhos no bastão confirmando o resultado positivo para uma gestação.

— Porra, Shino! — Kiba ficou meio abalado com a reação. Precisou concentrar-se no vínculo para ter certeza do que sentia, pois a face do Alpha continuava impassível como sempre — Não sabia que queria tanto um filho assim! Nossos planos...

A frase foi interrompida ao receber um abraço apertado.

— Claro que eu queria um filho com você. Meu medo era acontecer enquanto eu estudava e te sobrecarregar. Agora tenho um bom emprego e não preciso me preocupar tanto.

— Entendi — Kiba suspirou entre os braços do companheiro — A gente andava com o cinto apertado.

— Sim.

— Caralho. Vamos ter um filhote — pensamento trouxe um princípio de pânico a Kiba, que naquele segundo se deu conta de tudo o que mudaria na vida deles dali pra frente — Ainda bem que sou bom com improvisos...

Shino finalizou o abraço e puxou o Ômega para sentar-se no sofá.

— Como você está? — ele perguntou suave.

— Não sei! Meio impactado? Passei duas semanas da porra de tanta ansiedade em saber o resultado, mas não parei pra pensar além disso — Kiba lançou uma olhadinha analítica na direção do outro — Você eu já sei que tá se derretendo de felicidade.

— Sim, estou.

— Então em breve teremos um ranhentinho correndo pela casa. Não foi planejado, mas até que a imagem é boa — suspirou.

Shino divertiu-se com a reação. Foi instintivo abraçá-lo a segunda vez e trazê-lo aconchegado nos braços, pois sentiu a essência Ômega se embotar um pouco conforme a compreensão entrava na mente de Kiba. Aquele rapaz era de impulsos inconsequentes, quando ficava assim sem saber como reagir era preocupante. Talvez a ideia de ser pai não o agradasse tanto quanto pensara no princípio, afinal Ômegas sofriam grandes transformações corporais e sustinham a gestação por nove meses adaptando-se de várias formas, diferente das fêmeas, que já nasciam com estrutura corporal adequada.

Pouco a pouco ia captando traços de euforia através do vínculo. O resultado positivo foi um choque inesperado, conquanto Kiba já começasse a se animar com a ideia de ter um filhote, tornando-o encantado com a perspectiva de gerar uma criança que seria a combinação perfeita daquele casal que tanto se amava.

O resto do dia passou depressa, com ambos fazendo milhares de planos: sobre contar para a família e para os amigos, sobre procurar um médico, sobre o futuro da vida nova que existiria sem ser planejada, graças ao descuido de Kiba com os próprios medicamentos.

Esquecimento muito bem-aventurado.

**  
_EPÍLOGO_  
**

A festa estava animada, apesar de ser apenas para família e os amigos mais íntimos. Ino, responsável pelo “evento” era uma excelente organizadora.

Tão logo ficou sabendo sobre a gestação inesperada do casal amigo, já foi idealizando aquela tradição de um país estrangeiro que chamou sua atenção desde que ficou sabendo sobre ela: chá de revelação.

No decorrer dos meses pesquisou e estudou tentando compreender a essência do costume, para fazer algo memorável! E assim convidou Tsume, Hana e Shibi, que a ajudaram com os preparativos da surpresa. Por fim reuniram os antigos companheiros da época da Academia e surpreenderam o casal.

A reação de Kiba foi impagável ao chegar em casa e encontrar os amigos esperando com guloseimas e presentes. Ainda trabalhava, porque o barrigão de seis meses não impedia suas funções de cuidar dos bichinhos da clínica, queria continuar ajudando Hana o quanto aguentasse!

Shino foi mais comedido em sua reação (e apenas Kiba saberia o quão emocionado o Alpha ficou, pois tal sentimento fluiu pelo vínculo). Ele chegou em casa junto com o companheiro, numa rotina dos últimos meses adaptada a um horário em que pudesse passar pela clínica veterinária para virem embora juntos.

Além disso, Shino sabia da festa. Ino o procurou e pediu que quando o ultrassom com o sexo do filhote estivesse pronto não o mostrasse para Kiba imediatamente, mas desse uma pequena enrolada.

O exame foi marcado para uma sexta-feira pela manhã, Kiba o realizou e a médica agiu como cúmplice, dizendo que o resultado sairia mais tarde, com a permissão de Shino enviou para Ino, que correu com os preparativos no decorrer do dia.

— Que surpresa, caralho! — Kiba repetiu enquanto se acomodava numa cadeira colocada no quintal da casinha modesta — Eu sei que vocês me adoram, mas não esperava tanto.

Ino resistiu a vontade de apertar-lhe a bochecha. A medida que os meses passavam e o Ômega ganhava peso, suas faces ficavam mais arredondadas, a pele vistosa estava saudável e a essência animal tinha um tom materno aconchegante e irresistível.

— Aqui, moleque — estendeu uma bandeja com aperitivos — Não abusa da sorte, porque o filhote vai sair e eu vou descontar as suas gracinhas.

Kiba riu com a boca cheia.

— Não sou moleque. Sou um pai de família digno e responsável. Tenha um pouco de... — a frase ordenando respeito não terminou de ser pronunciada. Ino não resistiu: grudou na bochecha do rapaz e deu um apertão carinhoso que o deixou sem reação nenhuma, a não ser o sangue que subiu pelo pescoço e coloriu até a ponta das orelhas.

A Beta aproveitou a falta de reação para se afastar rindo e foi servir os outros convidados. Kiba assistiu meio boquiaberto enquanto ela ia caminhando, não esperava tal gesto de ternura de uma pessoa como Ino!

Enfim...

Shino, que assistiu a breve interação, aproximou-se de mansinho, indo ofertar um copo com suco de frutas gelado.

— Gostou da surpresa? — perguntou

Kiba deu um gole no suco, assistindo seu companheiro sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Você sabia! Pude sentir sua emoção, mas não exatamente um “impacto”... eu adorei! Ganhamos muitos pacotes de fralda, vai ajudar pra caralho.

— A ideia foi da Ino. Por isso a médica não disse o sexo do filhote durante o exame... essa festa se chama “Chá de Revelação”.

A emoção e alegria de Kiba transbordaram. Ele ligou os pontos e compreendeu tudo, bem que estranhou a médica não dar o resultado na mesma hora, afinal, Hinata já tinha comentado algo nesse sentido. Ele não era um expert em gestação e acabou aceitando que o procedimento sofreu uma mudança, quando foi apenas um cominado para surpreendê-lo daquela maneira. Seus amigos eram demais!

Acariciou a barriga com carinho, observando a interação dos convidados: Tsume vigiava a churrasqueira tomando conta para que a carne não passasse do ponto, com Sakura ao lado ajudando com o tempero, ambas assistidas atentamente por Akamaru. Hana e Shibi conversavam bebendo sake, Shikamaru e Chouji estavam sentados na sombra, degustando petiscos que Hinata ajudava a servir, Sasuke permanecia mais afastado, embora não parecesse tão entediado quanto o usual. Ino e Naruto não estavam as vistas, a Beta provavelmente foi repor o estoque de bebidas e o Alpha de cabelos loiros talvez tivesse ido ao banheiro.

Era um final de dezembro frio, felizmente sem neve, agradável em sua baixa temperatura por mais que Kiba odiasse o inverno e ficasse ainda mais mal-humorado em tal estação.

Foi nesse instante que Ino retornou do interior da casa trazendo consigo um grande balão colorido. As conversas se interromperam e todos os olhares se fixaram nela. O coração de Kiba deu um pequeno salto: pelo que entendeu da brincadeira, algo dentro do balão revelaria se o filhotinho seria uma menina ou um menino.

— Obrigada a todos os presentes — Ino foi dizendo, uma das mãos segurava firme na cordinha que prendia o balão, a outra segurava um pedaço de papel, certamente um discurso — Pensei em mil formas de começar a falar sobre esse casal, não apenas o primeiro da nossa geração a se unir e a dar tão certo, mas também o primeiro a trazer vida nova para Konoha. E no fim, só existe um único de jeito de descrever esse casal...

Estouro.

Dois estouros.

O primeiro, foi de Naruto aparecendo no meio de uma pequena nuvem, no rosto o sorriso para lá de sacana de quem estava prestes a aprontar. O segundo, veio do balão que o rapaz espetou sem aviso algum.

Todos levaram um susto, ficando segundos sem reação pelo gesto ousado. Ino recuperou-se mais rápido, furiosa acertou um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto, golpe que precedeu uma sequência impressionante de sopapos que deixariam o Alpha com dor de cabeça por um tempo, punição pela afronta de interromper o discurso perfeito e estragar a revelação!

Cena que ficou relegada a segundo plano na mente de Kiba, pois ele sentiu a mão de Shino entrelaçar-se na dele com carinho. O balão estourara lançando ao ar uma impressionante chuva de papel que caia devagarzinho, flutuando até o chão e recobrindo-o com um delicado tom de rosa.

Aquela não foi uma gestação planejada, conquanto a criança já fosse muito amada.

Uma linda menininha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até a próxima!
> 
> Na imagem do final está escrito algo como "I'm glad you don't forget to take your suppressor, right, my son?"


End file.
